I-Kiribati Warrior
The I-Kiribati are an ethnic group of Micronesians native to the Gilbert Islands, which is today part of the Republic of Kiribati. Their warriors are notable for wearing armor and wielding weapons that are largely made from shells and the remains of sea life. The I-Kiribati settled on what would come to be known as the Gilbert Islands between 3000 BC and 1300 AD. Through to the invasions by and intermarriages with the Samoans and Fijians, Polynesian culture was introduced to the Micronesian Kiribati, who adopted some aspects of it resulting in a unique blend of cultures. During the 19th century, many European explorers passed the Gilbertese Islands and made contact with the I-Kiribati people, comming into conflict with them and introducing damaging European diseases. In an effort to restore some order Captain Davis of HMS Royalist declared the Gilbertese Islands and the neighboring Tulueva British Procreates, bring the I-Kiribati into the British Empire. In 1977, the Gilbertese Islands, which were renamed Kiribati, received independence and created the Republic of Kiribati. Battle vs. Tlingit Warrior (by Kaiser of Metcalfer99) Prologue The rain (thankfully) was finally easing, the winds were dying down and the swell was calming but most importantly they could see land. A long colourful boat bobbed in through the waves, in it were a group of armoured men with ghoulish visages, they were Tlingit and they where here to raid, although the only sight of civilisation was a lone dilapidated hut, it will do well enough. ——————————————————————————————————————— Along the pathway winding through the Palm trees walked a man armoured in a suit of coconut, and stingray skin armour topped off with a dried out Porcupine Fish helmet, and the man was ecstatic. Tomorrow would be the day his boy would become a man, since his son turned twelve he has been living in a small hut with his grandfather, training to become a great warrior just like his father and his fathers before him, and now he has decided to surprise him and do some sparring with him, but his happiness abruptly disappeared when a scream cut through the palm trees, his fathers scream. He ran, faster than he has ever run before, until going through the clearing he sees a young man running to his direction “Iwalani!” The young man looked up, his look of panic turning to relief, he began running faster until his legs were swept from out underneath him with shin splitting pain blooming and his body going face first into the sand, he didn’t have nearly enough time to register this before everything went black. “IWALANI!”. ——————————————————————————————————————— He lifted his club up from what was left of the boys head and then brought it down with another swing, the old man was cut down easily enough but the boy was a fast little shit but him slowing down allowed him to catch up. “IWALANI!” The armoured warrior looked up to see another armoured warrior screaming in anguish reaching for his sling, the Tlingit held his shield and began moving towards the other man, and was then surprised as a pineapple sized stone sent his shield back into his helmeted face. Shaking it off he gazed at his shield to see a 3 inch tear in his Copper shield but was snapped back to reality with another (THRIP) followed by his entire world spinning to the ground after another stone clipped his helmet. The Kiribati put down his Sling and picked up his Teunun, broiling with rage he charged Spear first at the downed man that was currently picking himself up. Upon reaching the now standing yet dazed man he thrusted the spear towards him, but the Tlingit still in his stupor brought his shield to bear breaking off a piece of the spear head. The Tlingit swung his shield to knock back the other man but the strike was dodged and was followed up with a swing of the Teunun to the helmet, sending him sprawling, besides having some of the weapons teeth still embedded in his helmet and having his shield removed from him the hardy man was relatively fine, standing up the Kiribati man lunged again with his spear only to have the Tlingit hastily step to the side and bring his Two Handed Club down on the spear in a overhead swing, shattering it beyond repair. The Kiribati man leapt backwards avoiding another swing by a hairs width in front of his face, dodging a couple more swings before tiring of this back and forth, the Kiribati grabbed his Teronikiri and swung it at the club entangling it before ripping it and its user to ground. Scrabbling to his feet the Tlingit threw a punch at the other man only to have his arm grabbed and flung onto his back, after hitting the ground the Alaskan kicked back knocking the Polynesian back before making a run for the palm trees. Not wanting his sons death to go unavenged the Kiribati man picked himself back up while pulling out his Tembo and Tetoanea then gave chase. After a minute of running through the palm trees the Kiribati stopped to gain a grip on things, turning around he looked in all directions to see his sons killer, he proceeded to search for another five minutes before he was knocked forward, regaining his balance he turned his head to see the point of an arrow head sticking out of his back board, then followed by another thunk and a shooting pain his back. Turning his body all the way around, he saw the Tlingit aiming a bow at him with another arrow drawn. Roaring in rage he charged at the armoured man, ether dodging the arrows or taking them while ignoring the pain as they embedded themselves into his armour and flesh. The Tlingit dropped his bow and proceed to draw his Sword and his Fighting Pick, reading himself for the fight. The Kiribati struck first with a strike to the helmet with his Tembo and a strike to the chest with his Tetoanea, the Tlingit responded with a slash to the other mans chest and strike with the flat of the pick to the formerly fish helmet. Both swung and dodged, parried and struck, all while trying to gain an edge on the other, one fighting for vengeance and heart loss while the other fighting for the right to steal cool shit and slaves. The striking and dodging continued until the Kiribati man feigned a strike and proceeded to knock the Tlingit flat onto his as. The Kiribati then placed his foot onto the downed mans chest and held his Tetoanea directly over the visor of the mans helmet, readying himself to avenge his son, but that vengeance never found its way. The Kiribati man so caught up in his anger did not notice the Tlingit reach for his sword and jam the pommel blade into the mans unarmored foot. Howling in pain for his now bifurcated foot he was pushed off the man and was thrown against palm tree. The Tlingit grabbed his Fighting Pick and with all his strength swung it horizontally into the mans chest punching through his armour. The Islanders eyes widened as he looked down at the weapon that currently had 14 inches inside him and slid down the tree onto the still wet ground as his life force ebbed out, once on the ground he weakly looked up as a shadow loomed over him and the last thing he saw was the Tlingit warrior stood over him with that ghoulish helmet. The man placed his hand on the Kiribati’s forehead as he dragged his sword across his throat, the last thing he thought about was his son as every thing went black. Standing back the Tlingit looked at the fallen warrior with respect before belting out a victorious cheer and then walking away as the pain from all the hits started to come to him. Looking through the trees he could see a village off in the distance. ——————————————————————————————————————— Epilogue The other Tlingit were still waiting and looking around the hut, with some them starting to get worried about the missing warrior when their comrade came hobbling out of the palm trees with the Tembo and Tetoanea clutched in his hands, and the directions to a nearby village ripe for plunder. Expert's Opinion The Tlingit won via combination of superiour armour and weapons that could pierce the Kiribati's armour. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Historical Warriors